


Goodnight / Goodbye

by BreesWishingWell



Series: Dress Up! Time Princess [2]
Category: Dress Up! Time Princess (Video Game), Magic Lamp - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cuties, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Magic Lamp, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Takes place during 2-2, although they make out in this one, as usual, because lets be honest we're all light simps, but it ended in angst so i was like maybe no hickeys if hes gonna die, but theres original stuff i promise, but yknow it evens eachother out, could be read and an x reader, its literally 3 am right now, its not as extreme as i wanted it to be, lots of dialouge copied from the game, so sorry if its kinda sloppy, spoilers for chapter 2 stage 2, theyre legit like so dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreesWishingWell/pseuds/BreesWishingWell
Summary: After Light saved Gina from Chapur, he asks her something strange.She'd do anything to help him, for better or for worse.Takes place during 2-2!!! Spoilers for that!
Relationships: Gina/Light (Dress Up! Time Princess), Light/Main Character (Dress Up! Time Princess)
Series: Dress Up! Time Princess [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088735
Kudos: 29





	Goodnight / Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> again, like everything else, terribly not proofread.  
> i wrote the part where they fight first, then where she follows chapur, then when they stage romantically into eachothers eyes and then the kiss so sorry if its all a bit jumbled ahaha
> 
> Words: i got no idea but little over 2K  
> Time: way too long for a shot of this quality

Gina followed Chapur, who was happily strolling trough the garden instead of sneaking around like he usually did. Getting so caught up in trailing after him, she doesn't realize she went further from the crowd and into a deserted path. He turns a corner and she continues after him, when she suddenly stopped.

“Something’s not right… Did he lead me here on purpose..?” Deciding it wasn't worth it anymore, she turned to go. A figure darted in front of her, blocking her way. 

“You’ve been so intent on following me, so why stop now?” Chapur asked, a sinister smirk on his face. Gina gasped slightly in shock, and stumbled back a bit before regaining her composure.

“You sinister creature! What were you trying to do?” She clenches her fist. “How many times do i have to tell you, i dont have the lamp you're looking for! Stop pestering me!”

He squinted his eyes, not looking away and instead gripping his staff tighter. ”You're the one pestering me now, little girl. Stalking and Eavesdropping is considered Espionage, you know.” He took a step forward, as her back hit a tree. “What you just heard is enough to put your life in danger.”

She shook her head as she tried to push him away without touching him. “I was just looking for Master Sinbad and ran into you, okay? I didn't hear anything!” The flailing of her hands had worked, as he backed up a bit and she could breathe again.

“Dishonest servants will be disciplined.” He warned. “How lucky I am that you came to me. I didn't even have to track you down.” His staff started to glow menacingly, as he pointed it towards her aggressively. “Today, you must give me the magic lamp or i will make you disappear forever!”

Gina didn't know how to answer that, instead, she shrunk into herself and waited for a blow, but it never came. Instead-

**_“STOP!”_ **

Light had arrived, and basically slid in front of the girl. “A Magics User threatening someone who doesn't even know Magic?” His eyes were burning with rage. “Why don't you try fighting me instead?”

Gina could not even begin to express how happy she was to see her friend here, protecting her, but was suddenly hit by a sting of worry. What was he doing here? Wasn't he resting? How was he using magic?

“ _You!_ You're-”

Light summoned a ball of magic fire in the palm of his hand. “Enough talk.” He raised his hand at the magician. “Let her go, and we’ll see what forbidden magic you use!”

Chapur looked utterly shocked. “How could you possibly be here? Are you...” He doesn't finish his sentence as he backs away, dumbfounded. Light quickly dissolves the flames in his hands.

“Gina, get over here!”

Suddenly, Light grabbed a hold of the girl’s hand and pulled her towards him, His other arms wrapped around her waist. Her heart raced as he held her close. While the evil man was still reeling from shock, the genie used all his remaining magic to quickly teleport the two of them to Gina’s room.

As they arrived, Light stumbled and slumped into his friend. She let out a small huff from impact, but managed to keep them both standing up. Shaking his head, the boy raised his head to look at her. His expression was trying to be stern, but there was mostly relief for her safety.

“You reckless girl! You said that you would come back after finding Sinbad, why were you following the Magician?” He grabbed her upper arms in a reassuring way. “I just happened to see you, otherwise the result would have been unthinkable!”

Gina ignored the heat creeping up from where Light was touching her and up her cheeks, and nodded. “I heard Chapur talking to the Prime Minister, they seem to have parted ways.” She told him. “But Chapurs reaction to you was so strange… It almost seemed like, he knew you from somewhere...”

The genie, who was still weakened, released her to tap his fingers on his forehead. He didnt step back, and they were still very close to each other, but had a headache and definitely didn't seem well. “He probably just realized it wasn't human. Magic users can see past illusions.”

Gina and Light jumped apart as someone knocked on the door. Instinctively he returned to the lamp, as Samar began to speak. “Gina, the Master has been clamoring for a banquet ever since he returned from the palace!” Gina furrowed her eyebrows. “Things are bustling, the housekeeper told me to come get you!”

She shook her head slightly to shake off the daze. “G-got it, i'll be right there!”

-=-=-=-

The banquet had ended, and Gina arrived at her room at last. She immediately grabbed the Magic Lamp and rubbed it, but Light came out pale and haggard. Tilting her head in confusion and worry, she spoke. “Light, are you okay?”

When he came out, he’d tried to float, but it didn't succeed. He stumbled back into a drawer, and put a hand to his face as he groaned in pain. “I-i.. I've lost too much magic. I barely have any left...” He cleared his throat. “If i don't find the gemstone soon, I won't be able to last...”

He took his hand from his face to lean a little more against the drawer, but kept his head down. “Luckily i sensed it in the palace today.”

Gina’s eyes widened slightly as she was reminded of the ruby on the golden scimitar hilt, and the strange look in Light’s eyes when he saw it. Could Kahir’s family heirloom really be the gemstone of the Magic Lamp?

He finally lifted his gaze up to the girl. She couldn't help but notice his eyes, they were less of the brilliant blue that they usually were. They seemed gray, and clouded. Maybe it was that he didn't have his usual lazy gin, without it he looked so… different.

“Gina, will you retrieve the gemstone for me?”

“I… Of Course i will.”

Light hesitated, as he looked aside for a moment. “And… If i were to tell you the ruby on the Prince’s scimitar is what i need.” He looked back. “Would you still be willing?” He grabbed his friend's arm again, but it was different this time. His touch was freezing, like the worried gaze he was giving her.

“You cannot possibly persuade him to hand it over to you. You must sneak into the palace and steal it. One you’ve done it, there's no turning back. You’ll never be able to face the prince again.” 

His face was ice cold, and it sent shivers down Gina’s spine. “Knowing this, will you still bring me the ruby?” He was definitely different without his playful demeanor sure, but this was downright scary. She stared into his eyes “Think carefully before you answer me, Gina.”

“I-I...” She took a deep breath.

“I will. I will help you retrieve the gemstone and restore your magic. That's what I promised you.”

Light’s grip on her arm, while still chilling to the bone, loosened from its stressful grip. His face however, did not change. “And you’re doing this because of the pact that we made?”

Gina’s slightly fearful gaze softened. “It's important that i fulfill my promise, but...” She Raised her arm to twist the other’s grip into her hand, holding it carefully. “Most importantly, i can't bear to lose you.”

His eyes changed, drastically. The clouds and gay vanishing completely,and being replaced with admiration. She stared up at his gleaming bright blue eyes, the most loving and adoring gaze she’d ever seen looking back at her. It made her heart swell, and it felt like she was going to explode.

“You… get upset everytime i mention Kahir. Are you still incapable of trusting me...?” She said quietly, taking a small step forward and closer to the genie. “You're important to me.” Her volume dialed down with every word she said, and leaned her forehead against his. “How could i stand by and watch you fade away?”

There was a moment.

A moment where she looked at him, and he looked at her. The two so close together, so connected. Light looked at her. At the girl of his dreams, the girl who just said she was willing to give up everything for him. The girl he… 

He couldn't let her do that.

Suddenly, He pulled his hands out of hers and stepped back, scratching his head. “M-me? Upset? I'm not a child.”

Gina’s gaze saddened. Did he not…? Was he not feeling…? Was it something she said, did she ruin everything? “Actually, it was all a test, but your loyalty is very reassuring.”

Light’s gaze dropped to the floor, and he flashed a small and guilty smile. She took a breath, and decided she was probably reading into it way too much. They were just friends, staring lovingly into eachothers eyes and wanting them to never stop touching you is a thing friends just do.

“Is the ruby on Kahir’s scimitar the one you lost?” She asked. Light’s eyebrows furrowed. “I'm not entirely sure… It felt familiar, but i didn’t sense any magic within it.” He shook his head. “Perhaps it's that my memory is kind of blurred, and i'm a little too weak at the moment...”

“Well, the ruby is at least a clue to recovering your memory. You're in such a terrible state, I'm afraid it's our only hope...”

Light scoffed, and waved his hand. “Don't be foolish, I was just teasing you. Kahir has just become Crown Prince, if it went missing the whole kingdom would go nuts.” he turned to look at her again, a little more serious look in his eyes. “I don't want you to be treated as a criminal, nor do i want to harm innocents.”

“But, what will happen to you?” Gina asked. She didn't want to be hunted down by royal guardsmen, but if it was truly the only way to help Light get his magic and memories back…

“Don't worry, i’ll recover as long as you leave me rest in the lamp, undisturbed.” He said.

  
But Gina knew him better than he thought. He was brushing this off too quickly. _“Light.”_

Her voice was stern, but not mean. It drew his attention, making him turn towards her again as she grabbed ahold of both of his hands. Still, after all this time, he got all flustered when she touched him.

She looked into his eyes again. They seemed sad, almost pleading. Like he was on the edge, asking her not to push him over. “What will happen if you don't get the ruby.” She said.

There was a silence.

“Well then i'll just keep haunting you until we find it!” 

Gina’s hands shot up to her heart, as she let out a small giggle. “Light, you startled me!” He smiled too, crossing his arms.

“You look after the Magic Lamp while i'm resting, okay? Keep it safe, and just, dont worry too much.” He floated back down to stand on the ground. “Oh, and you mustn't disturb me!”

Gina nodded tiredly. “Fine, fine, i won't. Go rest now!”

He looked at her.

His look was uncertain, and that pleading was back again. 

Gina thought about saying something but didn't get the chance to as, his lips pressed on hers.

She barely had a moment to catch her breath. Instinctively, she leaned into the kiss, pressing her lips further on the other’s as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He put his own hand around her waist, pulling her even closer.

Their bodies slotted together perfectly, and they felt like they were in heaven. Unknowingly, they’d both waited for this moment for so long, and now that it was finally here it was all worth the wait.

Light pulled away reluctantly for air, As Gina slowly looked up at him. There was nothing. The whole world had faded away. Everything from the gemstone to the refugees, was gone.

There was nothing but _Light, Light, Light._

He stared at her. She’d always known his eyes were extremely expressive, but his gaze seemed to tell more than words ever could. It was so full of bliss, admiration, just… Full of Love.

But, as he leant down to steal a final quick kiss from her, it was all replaced by guilt.

A sad and guilty smile formed on his face, as he slowly released her and stepped back.

“Goodnight, Gina.”

He turned into a cloud of smoke and disappeared in the lamp.

She could still feel his phantom lips on hers. Raising a hand to her mouth, her blush finally seemed to creep up to her face. She took a deep breath, and glanced at the lamp.

That's the first time he wished her goodnight, but

It almost looked like he was bidding her goodbye. 

**Author's Note:**

> * After a fight *
> 
> Gina: okay, lets both say 'im sorry' at the count of 3.  
> Gina: one, two, three  
> Gina:  
> Light:  
> Gina: see now im just dissapointed in the both of us


End file.
